Hitomi Wo Tojite-Close My Eyes
by ShixieL
Summary: Kita bisa hidup tanpa orang yang kita cintai disisi kita. Ungkapan yang sering mereka bilang. Ya mungkin itu benar, tapi aku, Choi hanya memilih untuk tidak bisa hidup tanpanya disisiku. WonKyu. DLDR


Pairing : Choi Siwon – Cho Kyuhyun

Disclaimer : They belong each other.

Other Casts : Shim Changmin, Super Junior members, TVXQ members.

Warning : Failed Angst, Typo(s)

4231 words -.-

Suggest you to listen to Hitomi Wo Tojite (Close my eyes by Ken, covered by Leteuk in SS3 Japan)

Kata bercetak miring berarti f;ashback. Sedangkan yang tegak berarti present time.

_Would be glad to present a nice piece of my wild imagination in Bahasa._

* * *

Lengan kekar itu bergerak, mencoba meraih sesuatu, seseorang yang biasanya tertidur disampingnya, dalam dekapannya. Namun, pemilik tangan kekar itu hanya menemukan kekosongan, bahwa tidak ada sesuatupun disana, disebelahnya. Siwon perlahan membuka matanya, menyesuaikan dengan ruangan yang sedikit gelap meski cahaya mentari pagi menyelusup melewati celah celah tirai jendela apartmentnya. Sedikit mengusap wajahnya yang lelah meski telah tertidur semalaman, Siwon berusaha duduk di ranjang king sized miliknya, tatapan matanya kosong , melirik sisi kiri tempat tidurnya yang biasanya dihuni oleh 'dia'.

_**I wake up every morning to a reminder that you're gone.  
My back that used to feel your warmth is now so cold.**_

"_Baby … bangun…." Bisik Siwon pada sesosok manusia yang masih meringkuk di dadanya, lengannya yang dijadikan bantal dan rambut halus pemuda itu yang kerap menggelitik hidung Siwon,." "Hnnnnn" Balas pemuda manis itu, masih setia memejamkan matanya, justru mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Siwon, mencari kehangatan dari suhu tubuh laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya, "Sebentar lagi Siwonnie… " Siwon tersenyum, memperlihatkan senyum berlesung pipinya yang menawan. Sebenarnya dengan senang hati dia akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk terlelap sebentar lagi, jika tidak mengingat mereka memiliki jadwal yang cukup padat. Dengan bertumpu di siku lengan yang satunya, Siwon menghadap Kyuhyun, menatap wajah indah malaikat yang ada disebelahnya, kemudian memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil diseluruh wajah Kyu. "Hyunghhhhhh~~~ hentikannn.." Kyuhyun yang terusikpun membuka matanya, cemberut karena tidurnya yang terganggu. "Kau menyebalkan!" Ucapnya sedikit sadis sambil berusaha duduk dan memeluk selimut tebal yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. _

_Siwon duduk disebelah Kyuhyun, kedua lengannya dia lingkarkan di pinggang Kyu, kepalanya ia sandarkan di ceruk leher pemuda berkulit pucat itu, "I love you too, baby.." Ucap Siwon , cukup membuat Kyuhyun ber-blushing ria. "Pabbo-ya…" Kyuhyun menjawab sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Siwon, mencium laki-laki yang telah mencuri hatinya berbulan-bulan lalu. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hyung…" Kyu berkata dalam ciuman lembut mereka._

Siwon menghela nafas dalam. Cukup lama dia terdiam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba mengubur ingatan yang kerap menghantuinya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, baby…" desah Siwon pelan.

Siwon melirik kalender yang ada di nakas meja disebelah ranjangnya, tanggal ini.. Senyuman terpahat di wajahnya, meski terlihat pedih, namun senyum itu sedikit membuat dunianya yang membeku menghangat. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, kalau hari ini aku akan bertemu denganmu, sayang?" Tanya Siwon pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengambil sebuah pigura. "I miss you badly… Cho Kyuhyun.." Siwon mengusap foto di pigura tersebut dengan penuh kelembutan.

Ada yang tahu perasaan rindu? Jika ada yang bilang rindu itu manis, maka Siwon akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan pada siapapun orang yang dengan seenaknya berkata seperti itu, karena baginya rindu itu menyakitkan. Seperti saat kau mengidap kanker perlahan tapi mematikan. Dan tahu-tahu saja kau merasa tercekik karenanya, merasa sangat tidak berdaya, bahkan untuk sekedar bernafas.

Siwon berdiri, sedikit meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang serasa kaku. Berjalan mendekati jendela kaca besar di sebelah ranjangnya. Dibukanya tirai jendela kamarnya, membiarkan cahaya mentari pagi membutakan penglihatannya untuk sesaat, membiarkan kulit tubuhnya terkena kehangatan sinar matahari pagi, sedikit berharap semoga itu dapat mencairkan es yang membuat hatinya mati rasa. Kadang Siwon berfikir, adilkah dunia ini? Ketika separuh jiwanya tidak ada disampingnya dan perasaanya seakan tersayat perih, namun matahari tetap bersinar setiap pagi, bulan dan bintang tetap muncul setiap malam, siang dan malam juga tetap berjalan silih berganti. Tapi itulah kehidupan, begitulah bagaimana kehidupan berjalan.

_**Stop with the bitterness, let's open the heavy curtains.  
The sun is too bright. It chases after me everyday.**_

Sekali lagi Siwon melemparkan pandangannya ke ranjang kosong di sana. Sudut bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman indah mengingat kebersamaan mereka disana. Ada kalanya dia dan sang kekasih berbagi kehangatan , saling mengucap cinta, tidak hanya dengan kata-kata, tetapi juga dengan tubuh mereka, saling berbagi, saling merasakan satu sama lain. Dan ada kalanya Siwon terbangun dan hanya menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya, mereka tanpa adanya satupun penghalang baik itu antara jiwa mereka yang terikat ataupun tubuh yang polos.

Tatapan mata sewarna almond yang kerap menghanyutkan jiwanya, seuntuhan kulit selembut sutra yang selalu bisa membuat Siwon menginginkan lebih, dan helaian rambut selembut beledu yang selalu membuatnya ingin menyusupkan jemarinya disana, serta wangi lembut yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih yang membuatnya merasa dunia adalah tempat terindah untuknya, membuatnya merasa begitu lengkap. "Aku tidak sabar bertemu denganmu, Kyu…" Bisik Siwon. Kakinya melangkah ke kamar mandi, membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk hari yang sudah ditunggunya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

Siwon bersandar di meja dengan secangkir double espresso ditangannya. Kali ini dengan cermat dia memilih busana yang akan dikenakannya, meskipun memakai pakaian jenis apapun tidak akan menguarangi kadar ketampanan seorang Choi Siwon, tetap saja, kali ini dia ingin tampil sesempurna mungkin. Siwon memandang kepulan asap yang ada dia atas cairan hitam pekat di cangkirnya, aroma kopi menyeruak, membuat hidungnya sedikit berjengit.

"_Yaaaaaa hyung. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, kopi itu bukan air putih! Dua cangkir satu hari tidak lebih. Atau kau ingin bunuh diri?" Omel pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu sambil berkacak pinggang, kedua pipinya menggembung, dan Siwon sungguh ingin tertawa melihat magnae Super Junior yang terkenal dengan kemampuannya menghancurkan dapur, sekarang ini justru sedang mengenakan apron pink dengan corak bunga, dan adonan tepung menempel di wajah bahkan rambutnya. _

_Berjalan kearah magnae itu, Siwon langsung mendekapnya erat, "Morning, beautiful…." Ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan, membuat Siwon sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan saat Kyuhyun mendorong bahunya sedikit kencang, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Siwon. _

"_Apa tertawa!" Sentak Kyuhyun galak, meski Siwon tahu, itu untuk menyembunyikan rona merah malu yang muncul di pipi Kyu. _

"_Tumben sekali kau ada di dapur, baby…" Siwon berkata, sambil tangannya membersihkan gumpalan adonan yang melekat di kulit dan rambut kekasihnya. "Ah.. aku hanya ingin mencoba membuat waffle untuk kau makan.. Kau kan suka sekali waffle, sampai-sampai menyuruh Wookie untuk membuatnya kalau kita ke dorm.." Sungut Kyuhyun antara sebal dan sedikit cemburu. Siwon tertawa lepas, membuat Kyuhyun tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Namun sebelum dia beranjak pergi, lengan kokoh Siwon sudah menggapainya dan memeluknya erat, tanpa bisa dilepas, meski Kyuhyun sudah menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri._

"_Baby, dengar. Satu, aku tentu tidak mau bunuh diri. Kenapa? Karena aku tidak mau pergi ke surga, sementara aku memiliki malaikat disisiku. (Siwon mencium pipi Kyuhyun sekilas.) Kedua, you are the most beautiful thing on earth, and I do love you with all my heart. (Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun kali ini.) Dan ketiga, aku memang sangat suka sarapan waffle, tapi…. " Ujar Siwon sambil menatap intens kearah Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda yang lebih muda beberapa tahun itu sedikit merinding. "Aku lebih suka sarapan… Cho Kyuhyun…" Ujar Siwon nakal sambil menggendong Kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya ke kamar diselingi teriakan Kyuhyun yang menggema di seantero ruangan. "Yaaa! Dasar Choi mesuuummmmmmmm!"_

'Bahkan aku merindukan omelanmu ketika aku menyesap kopi , Kyuhyunnie…..' Siwon masih tetap memandang kopi hitamnya. Hitam, ya sehitam dunianya belakangan ini, tanpa setitikpun cahaya, tanpa ada rasa manis disana, sehitam jiwanya… Tanpa rasa apapun kecuali pahit yang menelan seluruh raga.

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, meletakkan cangkir kopi kosong di meja tempat coffe makernya bertengger, kakinya melangkah menuntunnya ke cermin besar, mengecek kembali penampilannya untuk yang terakhir.

Rambut hitam legam yang tersisir rapi. Kemeja putih yang sangat pas ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan otot yang tercetak jelas disana, kedua sisi lengannya sedikit digulung sampai perbatasan siku, menampilkan lengan yang selama ini dilatihnya agar terlihat kokoh. Ikat pinggang hitam dan jeans biru yang membungkus kaki panjangnya. Di pergelangan tangannya terlihat jam tangan dengan ban hijau yang sangat Siwon jaga dengan hati-hati. Hadiah dari Kyuhyunnya natal kemarin. Siwon tidak pernah terlalu menyukai warna hijau, dia akan lebih memilih warna hitam atau warna netral seperti coklat untuk aksesoris, namun Kyuhyun pernah berkata ketika dia membantu Siwon mengenakan jam tangan itu, "Krena semua orang tahu aku menyukai warna briu, putih dan hijau. Tetapi, warna biru identik dengan saphire blue. Jadi aku memilih warna hijau. Agar orang tahu bahwa kau ini milikku, hyung.." Dan detik itu juga, Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan seluruh hatinya. Karena baginya tidak ada satu alasanpun untuk tidak merasa bersyukur karena mereka telah dipertemukan dalam hubungan bernamakan cinta.

'Tuhan terimakasih telah memberikanku kado terindah dalam hidupku, telah memberikanku cinta, telah menganugerahkan padaku, dia untuk kucintai…' Malam itu mereka berdoa di rumah Tuhan, dan keduanya mengucapkan doa yang sama.

_**The tears you showed me that day.  
Those tears that glowed in the sunset. The warmth from your shoulder.  
Every time I try to forget,  
my heart, my body remembers you**_

Sejujurnya Siwon tidak pernah menghitung hari kebersamaannya bersama Kyuhyun, karena waktu seakan cepat sekali berlalu. Tetapi, mau tak mau dia jsutru menghitung hari dimana Kyuhyun tak ada disampingnya… tiga bulan tujuh hari, selama itu Kyuhyun tak ada disampingnya… Selama itu pula waktu seakan terhenti, dan selama itulah Siwon hidup dalam kegelapan mencekam. Walaupun cinta Kyuhyun selalu mendekap hatinya, namun, biarlah Siwon menjadi orang yang egois, karena dirinya juga menginginkan orang tersebut untuk berada di dekatnya, dijangkauannya, dan jika itu terjadi maka semuanya baru akan baik-baik saja.

Dan untunglah… hari-hari penantian itu akan berakhir… Bukan begitu Kyuhyunna? Batin Siwon.

_**Your love forever.**__**  
**__**I close my eyes and think of you. That's all I need.  
Even if the seasons leave me behind.**_

Siwon mengendarai Audi nya yang dia namai Gabriel. Gabriel, malaikat pembawa wahyu Tuhan, seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang hadir dalam hidupnya, Cho Kyuhyun, malaikat yang membawakannya cinta, yang menerangi batinnya, yang membuatnya tahu bahwa Tuhan sungguh menyayanginya dengan memberikannya kesempatan mengenal cinta dalam wujud kekasihnya.

Satu tangan Siwon masih memegang kemudi, sedangkan tangan sebelahnya meraih kotak kecil beludru dengan symbol cartier diatasnya. Sebuah cincin titanium putih tersemat disana, menunggu untuk diberikan kepada sang pemilik hati.

"_Hyung, kau tahu kenapa pada saat dua insan menikah, mereka memakaikan cincin pada pasangannya sebagai lambing cinta? Dan kenapa mereka menyematkannya di jari kiri?" Kyuhyun bergumam sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang kekasih. Keduanya berdiri dibalkon dorm, dengan udara sedikit dingin di malam yang justru terang denag bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. "hmm, memang kenapa baby?" Siwon bergumam balik sambil tetap memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, membuat keduanya tetap hangat dengan selimut tipis yang bertengger nyaman disana. Siwon justru sibuk menciumi puncak kepala Kyuhyun, membuat magnae itu terkikik. _

"_Karena.. cincin itu berbentuk lingkaran hyung, dan tidak memiliki ujung, jadi mereka berharap cinta mereka tidak akan berujung… dan kenapa cincin dipasangkan di jari manis sebelah kiri, karena di jari itulah satu-satunya jemari yang mengalir pembuluh darah ke jantung. Karena cinta mereka adalah titik kehidupan mereka… Mengharukan ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, tangannya mengusap lengan Siwon. _

'_Tunggulah, baby, suatu hari, akan kutunjukkan cintaku yang juga tidak berujung padamu.. Cinta yang menjadi sumber kehidupan bagi kita... dan kuharap kebahagiaan ini juga tidak memiliki ujung… bersamamu,,,' Siwon memanjatkan doa dalam hatinya, di keheningan malam. _

_Jika ada yang bertanya apakah definisi dari kata 'bahagia' pada Siwon saat itu, maka dengan gamblang Siwon akan menjawab, bahagia adalah, ketika dia bisa memeluk Kyuhyunnya dengan kedua tangannya, bahagia adalah ketika dia mendengar kekasihnya berbicara tentang mereka, tentang cinta. Bahagia adalah ketika dia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kulitnya. Bahagia adalah ketika hatimu seakan hampir meledak karena merasa sangat dicintai dan mencintai seseorang._

_Bagi Siwon, bahagia adalah saat sekarang ini, ketika dia bisa bersama Kyuhyun._

_"I love you, baby…"_

_"And I love you more than I love myself, Siwonnie…."_

_**Will I ever become numb to the feelings you give me?  
Maybe it's better to fall asleep with this pain.  
That day we looked up to the starry sky  
We searched for a light and made a wish,  
but it disappeared so quickly.  
You light up my heart, my body.**_

Butiran salju mulai turun dilangit Seoul. Membuat hamparan putih dimanapun mata memandang. Ah, Siwon berdecak, bagaimana mungkin dia hampir saja melupakan itu.

Menghela nafas kasar, Siwon sedikit membanting setir kemudinya untuk menuju sebuah took di dekat persimpangan jalan yang tadi sudah dilaluinya. Dia lupa membeli bunga.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pendapat public, Kyuhyun adalah orang yang diam-diam menyukai perilaku gombal sang kekasih yang ditujukan padanya. Meski dia sering menutupinya dengan meluncurkan kata-kata tajam, tapi Siwon bisa melihat rona mukanya yang kerap memerah dan sudut mulutnya yang mengucapkan kata 'gomawo' meski tak terucap secara harfiah.

"Bisa tolong bungkuskan satu buket lili putih?" Pinta Siwon pada seorang yeoja paruh baya di took bunga yang ia datangi.

"Untuk kekasihmu? Kenapa bukan mawar merah? Biasanya gadis-gadis menyukai warna merah.." Tawar ibu itu tertawa ringan, mengedipkan matanya pada Siwon yang dibalas dengan senyuman ringan.

"Kekasihku menyukai lili putih, bibi. Lagipula bukankah lili putih menggambarkan kemurnian, kesucian dan ketulusan?" Bibi itu kembali memandang Siwon, kali ini dia tidak tertawa, justru bibirnya membentuk senyuman tulus, "Anak muda, kau sungguh mencintainya ya? Tentu, Bbunga lili putih memang mewakili ketulusan, kesucian dan harapan akan kebahagiaan yang tulus. Itulah mengapa meski lili putih sering digunakan untuk upacara pemakaman, tapi lili putih juga merupakan symbol pernikahan. Mitosnya, lili putih adalah tumpahan air susu dewi Hera, dewi pernikahan… Ah, jangan-jangan kau ingin melamar kekasihmu ya?" Bibi itu bertanya sambil menyodorkan serangkaian bunga lili yang sudah ditata apik.

Siwon hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipinya.

"Ah, begitu rupanya, aku mendoakan kebahagian kalian. Semoga cinta tulus kalian akan terus selamanya…" Bibi itu memeluk Siwon sekilas dan Siwon mengucapkan terimakaish dengan segenap hatinya, terharu atas doa tulus sang bibi.

"Jeongmal kamsahamnida…" Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Kau dengar baby? Bahkan bibi penjual bunga juga ikut mendoakan kebahagian kita…" Siwon berucap pelan, memasuki Audinya dan meletakkan seikat lili putih di bangku penumpang. Kembali menjalankan mesin mobilnya untuk menemui sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

Siwon berjalan pelan ditengah guyuran salju, dia sedikit mengeratkan coatnya, uap dingin keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya menandakan seberapa besar perbedaan suhu udara dan suhu tubuhnya kini, namun dia sendiri tidak begitu memperhatikan hal-hal kecil seprti itu, tidak jika saat ini Siwon sedang memutar kepingan-kepingan kenangannya bersama Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung, jadi kau benar-benar tidak akan ikut SMTown Jepang?" Kyuhyun duduk dipangkuan Siwon yang tengah membaca jurnal berbahasa Inggris tentang ekonomi dunia yang jelas-jelas tidak diminati seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Iya baby.. Aku harus bersiap untuk shooting dua hari lagi…" Balas Siwon tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan dengusan kesal sang magnae. "Kau ini sadar kan, hyung. Kau terlalu sibuk sampai tidak mengindahkan dirimu sendiri, mengabaikan kesehatanmu…. Mengabaikanku…" _

_Siwon langsung menutup jurnalnya, tangannya meraih dagu Kyuhyun yang tertunduk, jarang-jarang magnae Super Junior ini merajuk, dan Siwon merasa sangat bersalah, karena kesibukannya yang padat (meski Kyuhyun juga memiliki segudang jadwal) membuat Siwon sedikit melupakan kekasihnya ini. _

"_Baby.. kau sungguh merasa terabaikan?" Tanya Siwon perlahan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada bersalah disuaranya. Kyuhyun mendesah. "Aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu hyung.. selama ini kau sibuk shooting di Hongkong, kita tidak pernah benar-benar 'bicara'. Aku tahu impianmu tentang dunia film dan acting, tapi.. setidaknya jaga dirimu sendiri… Beri waktu untuk dirimu sendiri untuk bernafas…" Kyuhyun memeluk leher Siwon, sedikit merebahkan kepalanya disana. _

"_Maafkan aku… " Siwon meraih tubuh Kyuhyun, berdua mereka berpelukan disofa dengan Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa miliknya. "Maafkan aku , tentang wanita itu.. aku…" Siwon ingin sekali menjelaskan perihal kata-kata yang dia ucapkan di social media. _

"_Jangan meminta maaf, Siwon… Aku mengerti… aku mengerti bahwa dulu kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya, dulu dia sempat ada di hatimu.. Dan … mungkin wajar jika saat ini satu sudut hatimu masih merindukannya… Bagaimanapun… kita tidak mungkin melupakan seseorang yang pernah hadir dalam hidup kita…" Siwon bagaikan tertampar dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. Justru ucapan Kyuhyun yang terlalu memahaminya yang membuat Siwon merasa sangat bersalah. Jika Kyuhyunnya marah, atau mendiamkannya, atau memukulnya sekalipun atas insiden itu, Siwon akan menerimanya. Tapi Kyuhyun justru hanya tersenyum, berkata bahwa ia mengerti dan ia tahu Siwon tetap mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintai Siwon, dan bahwa waktu itu Siwon hanya terbawa suasana dan mengingat kenangannya yang telah lalu. _

"_Maaf.. Aku mencintaimu Kyu.. Sangat mencintaimu.." Ucap Siwon menahan tangis. Saat itu kembali ia disadarkan, bahwa bagaimanapun masa lalunya, tapi Kyuhyun adalah masa sekarang dan masa depannya. Dan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyunnya. Dan hanya Kyuhyun seorang yang dia ingingkan, dia butuhkan di hidupnya._

"_Aku mencintaimu… for longer than forever.." Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Kau ini berlebihan hyung…" Godanya sambil memukul lengan Siwon. Membuat Siwon menaikkan alis tebalnya, "Aku bilang mencintaimu, dan kau bilang aku berlebihan?" Siwon ganti merajuk, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. _

"_Sungguh, melihat seorang Choi Siwon merajuk itu sangat out of character… Maksudku, aku bilang berlebihan karena hyung bilang, hyung mencintaiku lebih lama dari selamanya.. Memang hyung tahu, batas waktu selamanya? Pabbo.." Ejek Kyuhyun. _

_Siwon yang tidak terima langsung membuang muka, membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut, kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Siwon, "Hyung tahu, aku tidak akan bilang aku mencintaimu selamanya.. aku hanya akan bilang aku mencintaimu di sepanjang hidupku… Dan apabila kematian memisahkan kita, maka cintaku akan cukup untuk membuatmu mengerti aku tetap mencintaimu…" _

_**I wish forever.**__**  
**__**I close my eyes and think of you. It's all I can do.  
Even if the world decides to leave me behind.**_

BRUAGH

Siwon jatuh terduduk, bunganya berceceran di tanah, sedangkan sudut mulutnya mengeluarkan darah. Pukulan yang baru saja dia terima di pipi kirinya ternyata lumayan keras sampai membuatnya yang memegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo terjatuh.

"Mau apa kau kesini, hah?" Bentak pemuda tinggi itu, hampir saja pemuda itu mencengkeram kerah baju Siwon jika ia tidak dipegangi oleh hyungnya dan beberapa orang yang langsnung memisahkan mereka, tidak, Siwon tidak berusaha melawan. Karena, jauh, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia merasa pantas untuk dipukul seperti ini.

Siwon mengelap sudut bibirnya yang terluka dengan punggung tangannya, Kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Aku tanya, mau apa kau kesini, hah? Kau bisu, Choi Siwon?" Kembali suara pemuda tinggi itu menggelegar. "Sudah, hentikan, Changmin-ah.." Lerai Yunho masih sambil memegangi Changmin, tak mau dongsaengnya kembali kalap. Sedangkan Leteuk dan beberapa member Super Junior sudah berdiri mengerubungi mereka, bahkan beberapa mencoba membantu Siwon berdiri. "Tenangkan dirimu, Changmin…" Ucap Yunho lagi.

"Kalau bukan gara-gara kau. Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyunku pasti …" Changmin terisak. Tatapan penuh kebencian dia lemparkan pada Siwon yang tak membalas apapun. "Sudah Changmin, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa…" Bisik Jaejoong sambil mengusap punggung Changmin.

Siwon terdiam, Siwon sadar betul alasan seorang Shim Changmin murka, karena memang dia yang salah, dan Siwon tidak akan melakukan pembelaan diri yang sia-sia. Apalagi bahkan dia juga tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri sampai kapanpun, karena kesalahannya adalah jenis kesalahan yang tidak dapat ia tebus, apapun yang dia lakukan tidak akan bisa memperbaiki apapun.

"_Yobosseyo hyung… Aku baru saja mendarat di Incheon. Aku sangat merindukanmu.. Bisakah nanti malam kita bertemu di dorm?" Kyuhyun menelfon Siwon setibanya dia dari Jepang sore itu, dan dia sangat merindukan kekasihnya, bahkan dia rela sampai membawa boneka kepala strawberry kostumnya di panggung karena Siwon berkata dia suka melihat Kyu memakai kostum itu dan menyesal dia tidak bisa melihatnya langsung. _

"_Yobosseyo baby.. Mian.. aku tidak bisa, besok pagi pagi sekali aku harus ke Beijing.." Siwon meminta maaf, dia juga sangat merindukan kekasihnya, tapi apa daya, jadwalnya yang mencekik membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik._

"_Hmmh, baiklah… " Kyuhyun terdengar kecewa, Siwon tahu, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku saja yang ke apartmentmu, okay? I'll see you there, hyung…" Belum sempat Siwon menjawab, sambungan telefon itu sudah dimatikan. _

Yunho dengan sedikit terpaksa setengah menyeret Changmin meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam kaku ditempatnya. Yunho juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Changmin, dia pasti masih terpukul. Waku itu, dia dan Kyuhyun masih sempat bercanda di bandara bahkan di dalam pesawat, mereka masih tertawa gembira dengan lelucon masing-masing, menertawakan tingkah konyol mereka ketika mendendangkan lagu Ichigo di SMTown Tokyo. Sedangkan member Super Junior lain hanya bisa memandangi Siwon yang tak juga berucap apapun.

Akhirnya Leteuk, menepuk punggung Siwon, "Kami akan menunggumu di dorm…" Ucap sang leader member isyarat pada para member untuk memberikan waktu pada Siwon.

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang Siwon berdiri, di puncak bukit yang tertutup salju, dinginnya suhu sudah tak ia rasakan lagi. Namun bibirnya tersenyum.

Akhirnya, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu Kyu….

Ingatkah kau, hari ini adalah hari dimana aku mengenalmu…

Hari dimana tanpa sadar kau masuk dalam kehidupanku….

Siwon meletakkan buket bunga yang sedikit tidak rapi itu dipahatan batu disana. Akhirnya, air mata itu menetes dipipi Siwon tanpa bisa ia bendung lagi. Hilang sudah semua tenaganya, Siwon duduk bersimpuh di depan nisan itu.

**"Cho Kyuhyun,**

**A beloved son, brother, family, friend and lover."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Siwon berteriak sekerasnya, meneriakkan kesedihan, penyesalan dan cintanya yang berdarah dari lubuk hatinya, dengan segenap kekuatan paru-parunya.

Tangannya mengepal erat, buku jarinya memutih, sehingga darah menetes dari sana. Tetesan darah berwarna merah pekat yang kontras dengan warna putih salju.

"Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Aku mencintaimu… Sangat mencintaimu…" Siwon tertunduk, tidak dipedulikannya lagi apapun disekitarnya. Seandainya saat itu ia datang ke dorm sehingga Kyuhyun tidak perlu mendatanginya ke apartment… Seandainya saat itu ia tidak dengan bodohnya membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh wanita yang bukan lagi siapa-siapanya tepat ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartmentnya. Seandainya saat itu ia bisa mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari menuju mobilnya. Seandainya saat itu ia yang menarik Kyuhyun tidak kehilangan keseimbangan di tangga darurat apartmentnya. Seandainya saat itu Kyuhyun tidak menarik tangannya dan justru membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang terjatuh… Seandainya… dia bisa menggantikan Kyuhyun…

"_Kyuhyun.. Kyu.. " Siwon tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya, tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh, terpental dan menabrak dinding, berlumuran darah tergeletak dengan posisi yang sangat aneh._

"_Kyuhyun.. tidak… Kyu…" Tangan Siwon bergetar, secepat mungkin dia berlari menuruni tangga, mendapati tubuh kekasihnya sudah terkulai lemas bersimbah cairan merah, Kyuhyun terbatuk. "Maafkan aku… Kyuhyun.. baby.. sayang.. kumohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku… jangan pergi…." Siwon terus meracau. Kenangan beberapa tahun lalu menyeruak dalam ingatannya, ketika Kyuhyun juga diambang pintu kematian, dan kini Kyuhyunnya harus meregang nyawa dihadapannya, karena ketololannya, karena menyelamatkannya._

"_H-hyungh…" Panggil Kyuhyun perlahan, bulir airmata menetes di mata doenya yang mengabur. Tangannya yang seakan dicelup dalam henna merah, membelai pipi Siwon, "Hyung… tid-dak terluk-kaa?" Tanyanya terbata. Terbatuk lagi dengan darah yang kembali muncrat dan mengalir disudut dagunya. _

"_Iya.. aku tidak apa sayang.." Siwon terisak kencang. Kyuhyunnya mengkhawatirkannya, mengkhawatirkan seorang Siwon yang justru melukainya. _

"_S-Siwon-nie… Sa-rang-hae….t-tetaplah hidup… Jangan sa-lahkan di-ri…mu.. " Bisik Kyuhyun sambil mencium bibir Siwon sekilas. Dia tidak marah, dendam, menyalahkan atau apapun. Kyuhyun hanya ingin, di akhir hidupnya, dia bisa mengucapkan kata cinta pada seseorang yang dia cintai sepenuh hatinya. _

_**Your love forever.**__**  
**__**I close my eyes and think of you. That's all I need.  
Even if the seasons leave me behind and change colors.  
I'll search for you in my memories. That's all I need.  
Because you gave me the strength to overcome the pain of loss.  
Because you gave it to me.**_

Walaupun Siwon tahu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyalahkannya, tapi dia sendiri tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya atas semua yang terjadi. Semua mimpinya yang ia bangun bersama Kyuhyun, dialah sendiri yang menguburnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak sanggup tanpamu…. Kyuhyun…" Siwon lelah, dia merebahkan dirinya di hamparan salju, memeluk nisan Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya. "Ternyata langit di hari bersalju itu hanya terlihat putih semua…" Ucap Siwon. Dia tidak lagi merasa pedih, tidak lagi mampu merasakan dingin yang menggigit.

"Kyuhyun…" tangannya yang bergetar mengambil sebuah kotak kecil yang tersimpan di saku jasnya, membuka tutupnya dan meletakkan di atas nisan dingin itu. "Ah, rasanya tidak romantic sekali ya… aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana dan kapan akhirnya aku akan melamarmu, baby… Tidak tahunya malah seperti ini…"

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya. Dadanya terasa sakit sekali untuk menghirup dan mengeluarkan udara. "Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu, sayang… Aku.. benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu…"

Siwon memejamkan matanya. Dunia seakan berhenti berputar, kepalanya pusing dan badannya gemetaran, bahkan jemarinya sudah menolak untuk digerakkan, suhu udara yang mugnkin mencapai minus sekian derajat celcius membuat paru-parunya seperti membeku. Entah sudah berapa lama dia disana. Tidak dihiraukannya ponsel yang sedari tadi berdering.

"Jika ada yang bilang, bahwa kita bisa hidup tanpa orang yang kita cintai… Itu bohong Kyu… Rasanya seperti kau hidup tapi tidak bernyawa.. Kau hidup tapi semuanya mati, jiwamu, hatimu, pikiranmu.. semuanya… Aku sudah mencoba untuk tetap hidup.. tapi aku lelah sayang…I'll see you soon, dan kali ini aku tak akan melepasmu lagi…"

"Saranghae… Cho Kyuhyun.." Ucap Siwon terbata, matanya terpejam erat, dan dengan posisi masih memeluk nisan Kyuhyun, dia tetap merebahkan diri disana, melepaskan segala kelelahan dan mengakhiri penantiannya.

"_Nado saranghae.. hyung…"_ Angin dingin membelai wajah Siwon, seakan membawa suara sang kekasih, atau mungkin hanya bisikan yang ia dengar ditelinganya? Siwon tidak peduli, dia tersenyum, "Akhirnya…."

**Hitomi wo Tojite **(Close my eyes)

I wake up every morning to a reminder that you're gone.  
My back that used to feel your warmth is now so cold.  
Stop with the bitterness, let's open the heavy curtains.  
The sun is too bright. It chases after me everyday.  
The tears you showed me that day.  
Those tears that glowed in the sunset. The warmth from your shoulder.  
Every time I try to forget,  
my heart, my body remembers you.

_Your love forever.__  
_I close my eyes and think of you. That's all I need.  
Even if the seasons leave me behind.

Will I ever become numb to the feelings you give me?  
Maybe it's better to fall asleep with this pain.  
That day we looked up to the starry sky  
We searched for a light and made a wish,  
but it disappeared so quickly.  
You light up my heart, my body.

_I wish forever.__  
_I close my eyes and think of you. It's all I can do.  
Even if the world decides to leave me behind.

_Your love forever.__  
_I close my eyes and think of you. That's all I need.  
Even if the seasons leave me behind and change colors.  
I'll search for you in my memories. That's all I need.  
Because you gave me the strength to overcome the pain of loss.  
Because you gave it to me


End file.
